


And All is Right with the World

by for_t2



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neon Genesis Evangelion Fusion, Crack, Double Drabble, Gen, Minor Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, misfortune
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25655638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_t2/pseuds/for_t2
Summary: Zari and the misfortune of mechas





	And All is Right with the World

If the world wasn't being destroyed, maybe Zari could've spent more time contemplating the utter misfortune that had befallen her life.

Climbing up into the EVA to her left was the cocky, aggressive bane of her existence who just loved to boss her around. Settling down into the EVA to her right was the eerily uptight and probably ironically named Ava (who, against all logic, she suspected was somehow doing things she didn't want to hear the details of with Sara). Above, fingers laced together and eyes glinting in the harsh mechanical light of the underground base was the omnipresent glare of Dr. Hunter (who was probably going to use her as a guinea pig for something like time travel next - just the small things).

And, of course, looming large right in front of her was the giant mecha she was supposed to be piloting in a battle to the death against angels of cosmic horror who were trying to destroy the world. She could hardly be blamed if a sigh tumbled out of her lips. "Why me?"

A sigh that was instantly followed up by a punch from Sara. "Just get in the damn robot, Zari!"

Yup.

Utter misfortune.


End file.
